


Happy Birthday to Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean's Birthday, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Pie, Pining, Post Ep 12x09, Season/Series 12, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: It's been a week since Dean and Sam escaped prison. Dean's birthday has always been low-key so he really wasn't expecting the surprise gift Cas was willing to give him.





	

_ I’ve been home for a week now. We still haven't talked about it. He probably thinks it was a mistake, just a momentary lapse of reason.  _ Dean just stared quietly at the angel as he flipped through some musty old book. He’d tried and failed to summon the same courage it took to initiate that kiss.

 

It was after they had escaped from prison. The first human contact he had in six weeks was Castiel's arms around him in a desperate embrace. Something overcame him and when he saw the relief in Cas’ eyes he pressed their lips together. Cas seemed to be caught up in the moment as well and kissed back until Mary’s voice distracted them. They were both silent for the drive home. 

 

Dean cried himself to sleep the first night he was in his own bed. He was relieved to be home. His family was there, steps away, but he felt more alone than he had in confinement. He felt rejected by Cas. Maybe he was still more angel than human and those emotions just weren't there.

 

His birthday. He never made a big deal out of it, thinking each year it had been some cosmic mistake that he’d survived another trip around the sun. He cooked breakfast for his family and treated himself to a couple extra pieces of bacon. No muss no fuss. Not even a “Fuck you.” Just the way we liked it.

 

He opted to stay back when Sam and Mary went on the supply run. Maybe they would bring him back some pie. Cas wasn't in the library when he passed by. He wasn't in his room either. Maybe he had some shit to do, too.

 

“Hello, Dean.” He was laying on Dean's bed. Naked. With ‘Happy Birthday’ spelled out in whipped cream across his chest.

 

Dean blushed and struggled to find his voice.  _ Well that escalated quickly. _ He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. “Cas? Umm...what's going on here?” He stood frozen in his doorway.

 

“It’s a birthday surprise.”

 

“I can...I can see that. Where’d you get the idea?”

 

“Something I read.”

 

“What? Penthouse Forum?”

 

Cas frowned. “This isn't what you want. I apologize. If you’ll excuse me I’ll go wash this off.”

 

“Wait! No! Just...give me a minute to process this. You acted like our kiss never happened and then you lay yourself out like a buffet.”

 

“I had to process some things myself. When you kissed me, I felt things I didn't know were possible anymore. I felt lust and desire. For you. I wanted to give myself to you. For your birthday.”

 

Dean finally convinced his legs to move. On shaky limbs he crossed the room, casting clothes aside on autopilot. He straddled Cas and licked hungrily at the confection on his chest. His face and Cas’ bare flesh were a sticky mess by the time he brought their mouths together in a passionate open kiss. 

 

“I want you, Cas. I’ve wanted you for so long.” Dean kissed all over his face and neck. He felt himself swell and slot alongside Cas’ equal arousal. It was a strange and thrilling sensation. 

 

“Dean...I want you, too. Want you to make me yours.” Cas’ hands ran down Dean's back and cupped his ass with strong hands. He pulled Dean tighter against him and thrust up to rut.

 

“Mmm...Cas. You know what you're asking me for?” Dean had to be sure. He couldn't take advantage of his best friend, the man he accidentally fell in love with.

 

“Inside me, Dean. Want to feel you inside. Please.”

 

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“You can't. Angel, remember? I’ll only feel pleasure from you.”

 

“Okay.” Dean reached for the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer. He reached down between them and slicked himself up. Cas spread his legs and drew his knees up to give Dean better access. He gasped at the intrusion and fullness of Dean but clung to him and urged him to go on.

 

Cas was so tight around him. He’d never bedded a virgin before. Every woman he’d been with had taught him a few things. He still wanted to be gentle with Cas despite the urge to release years of sexual frustration. He hadn't been with anyone since his demon days.

 

Dean rocked slow, sucking at Cas’ neck and losing his thoughts in the sweet sounds coming from the angel.  _ His _ angel. This beautiful, perfect creation of God wanted him and pulled at him in need. He braced himself so he could just look in Cas’ eyes as they made love.

 

_ Making love. Been a long time since I've felt this way, been in love. I love him. I love him so much. _ He wondered if Cas could hear those thoughts, if he knew. “I love you,” he whispered. Just to be sure. He couldn't hold that back when he was giving himself so freely.

 

“I-I love you, Dean.” Cas muttered back. The surge of emotion rushed through his body and joined the hormones rampaging from his pleasure. He suddenly felt the need to release. He could fight it but he didn't want to. His orgasm came and there was warmth flooding between him and Dean.

 

“Ohhh...Cas,” Dean groaned. The spasms of Cas closing around him set off his own climax. He spilled into Cas and laid his full weight on him to ride out the afterglow. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's sandy hair and kissed him tenderly.

 

He pulled out and used his discarded shirt to clean them up. Cas curled into his side. “You feel okay?”

 

“I feel wonderful, Dean. You?”

 

“Awesome.” He had a smile that wouldn't fade. “Did you mean it? That you love me?”

 

“Of course I did. I promised myself after April I would never have meaningless sex again.”

 

“Then that's my real birthday present.” Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the post-coital intimacy. Another treasure he’d longed for.

 

“But you enjoyed our...lovemaking?” 

 

“Cas, that was amazing. I definitely want to keep doing that. Just...this is the good stuff right here. Feeling loved.”

 

“Indeed. I could get used to this cuddling.”

 

***

 

They managed to leave the bed and make themselves presentable before Sam and Mary returned. She happily presented him with pie and doled out slices for them. The boys already dug in when she went to the fridge. “I swear there was a can of whipped cream in here last night,” she said.

 

“I must have left it in Dean's room,” Cas said nonchalantly.

  
Dean blushed and Sam choked on his bite of pie. “Well, happy birthday to me, right?”


End file.
